Outcast Island
|Source = Franchise}} Outcast Island was a wild dragon nesting ground and home of the Outcast Tribe that appeared several times in the TV shows Dragons: Riders of Berk and Dragons: Defenders of Berk. Later, it also appeared in the game, Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Geography It is the only place where a Loki Tree can be found and it has no discernible farms. In fact it appears to be only made of rock and a possibly extinct volcano, and no vegetation appears at all. The island is almost always dark and sullen, and appears to have seen very little sunlight. Despite no visible vegetation, "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" implies apples may be grown there. Poison Berries also grow there. And there are beetles, as well as Ice Tail Pike. Pike live in freshwater environments, though this is not specifically stated in the Franchise. Appearances Dragons: Riders of Berk "Alvin & the Outcasts" The Outcasts were being attacked by dragons in "Alvin & the Outcasts", and set off to Berk to find the "Dragon Conquerer" "Heather Report, Parts 1 and 2" As shown in "Heather Report, Parts 1 and 2", when the Outcast leader Alvin the Treacherous found out that dragons could be trained, he had his tribe capture as many dragons as they could hold in hope of using dragons for his own gain. "Defiant One" In "Defiant One", Hiccup, Toothless, and Snotlout got stranded on the island and got home before the Outcasts found them. "We Are Family, Part 2" As shown in "We Are Family, Part 2", following the kidnapping of Hiccup, Alvin learned how to control dragons from the new dragon trainer of the Outcasts, Mildew, and earns the trust of a Whispering Death, bringing a new era to the Outcast Tribe. Dragons: Defenders of Berk "A View to a Skrill, Part 2" As featured in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", following the apparent "death" of Alvin, Dagur and his Berserker Tribe took control of the Outcasts and the Island. "Cast Out, Parts 1 and 2 During the events of "Cast Out, Parts 1 and 2, Dagur arranged a trap for Hiccup, which failed. Dagur then had tests done with dragons, observing their reactions to Dragon Root. He then held Stoick, later Hiccup and Toothless hostage at the Outcast Arena. However, Alvin and Mildew then freed the Whispering death and ended Dagur's control of Outcast Island. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 As revealed in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", for 3 years, Dagur, and his loyal Berserkers and Outcast soldiers, were held here for their crimes. However, a traitor among the Outcasts gave Dagur a key, and he was able to escape. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 During "A Time to Skrill", the Outcasts later abandoned the island when the Skrill came back and destroyed it, looking for Hiccup and Toothless. The dragon riders would later find what was left of the buildings and see the Outcasts where nowhere to be found, and then realize that the Skrill was already heading for Berk. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Outcast Island is revisited in "Return of Thor Bonecrusher". Alvin is kidnapped by a group of Dragon Hunter bandits, and leveraged for the native Ice Tail Pike that live there. Outcast soldiers seek the assistance of Thor Bonecrusher to get their leader back. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk Outcast Island is seen twice in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk as both a location searchable by Toothless, and a Journey location for Astrid. IN SEARCH IN JOURNEY Astrid can Journey to Outcast Island once Stormfly reaches Level 46. This is a kind of Pick-Your-Own-Adventure activity in the Game. Astrid may find Runes, Iron, Collection items and dragon trap Cogs for other activities, a Mystery or Rare Pack, or an Outsnapper egg. ''School of Dragons Outcast Island does not physically appear in this game currently, but it is mentioned in the Stable Quest "Rebuilding". The player can send non-active dragons from their stables on Quests for rewards and points. Trivia *It is possible the Tavern seen in the Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 episode "Last Auction Heroes" is located on Outcast Island, due to the similarity in terrain and the presence of some Outcast Tribe members. References Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Franchise Locations Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:School of Dragons